In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, when there is a warning message required to be notified to User Equipment (UE) at a network side, a Mobility Management Entity (MME) will initiate Warning Message Transmission Procedures to an evolved Node B (eNB) connected with the MME through an S1 interface according to an actual situation, and notify the eNB to broadcast the warning message to the UE located in a related area to which the eNB belongs. The S1 interface is an interface in the LTE system and is used for connecting the MME and the eNB. Aforementioned warning message is usually the one related to an Earthquake And Tsunami Warning System (ETWS).
According to the provisions in the current protocol 36.413, when there is a warning message to be sent, an MME sends a WRITE-REPLACE WARNING REQUEST message to an eNB through the Warning Message Transmission Procedures; after the eNB finishes the processing, it returns a WRITE-REPLACE WARNING RESPONSE message to the MME.
When the MME carries a Warning Area List in the WRITE-REPLACE WARNING REQUEST message and the Warning Area List includes an Emergency area ID, after the eNB finishes the processing, the WRITE-REPLACE WARNING RESPONSE message which is to be sent to the MME will include a Broadcast Completed Area List, and the Broadcast Completed Area List will include an Emergency Area ID which successfully sent a warning message and an E-UTRAN Cell Global Identifier (E-CGI) which successfully sent broadcast under the Emergency Area ID.
However, the Emergency Area IDs on the eNB side and the MME side are all manually configured by operators at present, therefore, the operators have a heavy workload and are prone to make a mistake, and the later maintenance is not convenient.